The Swap
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Things get swapped round at the ARC, romance-wise. Dedicated to Kizza is a RIOT, who has her own version up here which is awesome. Please R&R! Rx


**So, Kizza is a RIOT had the idea for this story line over the weekend, and we've basically got a challenge to see whose is better. We spent Sunday writing our own versions, and now we're posting them on here to see what you guys think. So, please, go read hers as well, 'cause it's brilliant. Anyways, this is dedicated to her, 'cause she's amazing! Love you to bits, babes.**

**There's so many Jecker or Memily stories, so here's something to shake things up a bit. Mostly unconventional, until the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Becker walked into the ARC and looked round. Everything was running smoothly. Catching sight of Jess entering the room, he smiled and started to head towards her. Then he saw Matt. Matt had reached Jess first, and was smiling and laughing with her. Matt, who never showed his emotions, was flirting. The smile slid off Becker's face, and he stopped. Turning slightly, he tried to pretend he was going to the armoury instead.

Matt wasn't fooled though. He'd seen Becker headed over and had felt a stab of jealousy. Which was strange, 'cause he'd never really cared about it before. But today he didn't want Becker with Jess. So he'd intercepted her before Becker could, and had started trying to flirt. She'd smiled shyly and flirted back slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he'd seen Becker freeze. His face had fallen then stiffened, and he'd tried to recover and walk away, as if he'd never intended to go to Jess in the first place. Matt smiled and continued. When she excused herself to go talk to Abby, who was calling her over, his eyes followed her. Jess could feel his eyes on her, and felt strange. She was used to Matt's emotional shield, not a Matt that laughed and flirted with her. Clearly, something had happened to change his view.

Something had. When she disappeared out of sight, Matt sighed and found his thoughts drifting back to the night before. He didn't really fancy Jess, he just wanted some practice. He'd never flirted with anyone, instead doing as Gideon wanted and keeping himself emotionally unattached to anyone. Then he'd met Emily. He fancied her like fuck, but it was no good. One, he couldn't flirt but couldn't just tell her he liked her in case he scared her off. Two, she was married. She'd told him last night, over a bottle of wine and dinner. When she'd said that, something had snapped. Today, seeing Becker smiling at Jess from across the room, he'd simply had to do something. If he couldn't be happy, why should anyone else be?

Deciding that he was going to win Jess' heart, no matter what, he turned and hurried out of the ARC. He was going to do this by the book, and step one was flowers.

* * *

Jess stopped a couple of paces away from the ADD and stared at the desk in surprise. A vase was placed there, full of white roses. Jess smiled, then glanced round to see if anyone was watching her. The only people in the room were Becker and Matt, who were arguing whilst walking through the room. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'It's a nice thought, no matter who they're off.'_

* * *

Catching sight of Matt, Becker hurried after him and called, "Oi!" Turning, Matt stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Becker demanded when he reached him. "Or are you really stupid enough to not have noticed that fact that I'm after Jess?"

Matt raised one eyebrow and carried on walking, Becker beside him.

"She was on her own, so first come first served. You were too slow. You'll have to speed up."

Becker's mouth tightened.

"Back off her, Anderson," he warned.

"Does Jess know you're so protective over her?" Matt asked, glancing at the ADD as they walked through the main room. Jess was looking at her flowers, and he smiled to himself. "Or that you're making decisions for her?"

Becker sighed.

"Fine," he said. "So it looks like we're fighting it out between us."

"May the best man win," Matt said, smiling at Becker, before leaving him to go and find Abby.

"Hey, Abby, can I ask you something?" he said, shutting the door of the menagerie behind him. "What kinda stuff would you buy a girl? Besides flowers."

* * *

"Connor," Becker started, standing in the doorway of Connor's lab.

"Yup?" he replied, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"What kind of chocolates do girls like?"

Surprised, Connor stared over at him before grinning.

"Jess, huh? Well, I always buy Abby a chocolate orange 'cause she loves them. Try that. Can get me almost anything," he said, winking.

Becker ignored the last bit, thanked him and hurried off. Connor watched him go and laughed to himself. Looked like soldier boy had finally cracked.

* * *

"Hello Jess," Becker said quietly behind her. Jess shrieked and jumped, spilling her tea. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," he apologised quickly, grabbing a tea towel and helping mop up. "I didn't realise you hadn't heard me come in."

"It's OK," she assured him, smiling. "The dress will clean, don't worry."

"Thank God," he said, relieved. He'd thought he'd lost his chance before it had even started. "I, erm, got you some chocolate," he continued, holding out a Terry's Chocolate Orange. "Hope you like it."

Staring at it, Jess felt dismay rising inside her. She _hated _orange chocolate, but didn't want to hurt Becker, so she smiled, took it off him and said, "Thanks. I'm sure it'll be great. I'll have it later, at my next break."

"Brilliant," he said, smiling. _'Looks like I won this round,'_ he thought smugly, before adding, "I'll see you around then," and leaving.

Looking down at the chocolate in her hand, Jess sighed. It wasn't Becker's fault he didn't know, though he could have checked with someone. Abby knew she didn't like orange chocolate, and could have easily told him.

"Jess, you busy or can I talk to you?" Matt asked, popping his head round the door and causing Jess to jump for the second time.

"Oh, Matt, sure." Turning slightly, she put the chocolate orange down on the counter then faced him and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing the chocolate orange, Matt smiled to himself. Becker clearly didn't know Jess hated chocolate with orange in. Holding out a box of rose chocolates, he smiled at her.

"Nothing with orange, right?" he asked.

She gasped with joy. "How did you know?" she asked, grinning at him. Taking one out, she bit into it and smiled as the rose taste flooded her. "The little roses on top are simply so cute," she said, before offering him the box. "Want one?"

"No," he declined. "They're just for you."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said, taking another out.

Outside, Becker leant against the wall and rested his head against it, closing his eyes. She didn't like orange in chocolate. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Quickly, he left the corridor before Matt or Jess caught him standing there, listening in.

When she'd left Matt and reached the ADD again, Jess caught sight of the flowers from earlier and stopped suddenly. They were roses, and the chocolates were rose flavoured. Could they have come from the same person? The thought that Matt was practically courting her sent a thrill down her spine and she smiled to herself. She liked Becker, but there was just something about the mysterious team leader, with his way of never letting anyone close. Maybe she could be the one to crack his shell.

Smiling, she got back to work.

* * *

Seeing Abby, Matt hurried over.

"Thanks for the advice," he said. "She loved them. Becker had got her an orange chocolate, so lucky you told me, really."

Abby laughed.

"Idiot," she said. "He's asked Connor for advice. Connor knows I love chocolate oranges, so he's told Becker to buy one for Jess 'cause he's not really sure what Jess likes."

"Yeah, well, I've got to hurry," Matt said, glancing at his watch. "I've one last thing to buy before the shops shut, so I'll see you around. And thanks again."

* * *

Finishing her last report of the day, Jess sighed with relief. Turning on her chair, she saw Matt entering the room. She automatically smiled at the sight of him. When he reached her, he put a bottle of something on the desk.

"Perfume," she gasped, a smile of pure delight crossing her face. "Oh, Matt, you're a star!" He smiled down at her. Opening it, she sprayed a bit on her wrist and breathed in deeply. "Rose," she breathed, knowing what meant. Glancing up, she met his eyes and saw the truth written there. Matt had been the person who'd sent the roses. He'd spent his day trying to find the perfect presents for her.

Standing up, she kissed him lightly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Reaching forwards, he kissed her, putting a hand on either side of her face. As the kiss deepened, her knees buckled and she fell into the chair, pulling Matt with her. He moved round, so he was sat there with Jess in his lap. Her fingers laced themselves into his hair, his hands stared to travel round her body, mapping it out. Lifting her shirt up slightly, his hands slipped underneath, making her gasp as his cold hands touched her stomach. She made no move to stop him, however. Instead she moved closer still. Matt took this as an invitation to continue and stopped the kiss long enough to pull her top off. He admired her electric blue bra before kissing her again, hands exploring once more. She straddled his lap and pushed against him, surprising him. He'd never expected Jess to be this forward. He'd clearly underestimated her, and he liked this side of her. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Emily. As he thought about her, the kiss became more passionate and hard, and Jess started to move Matt's t-shirt up so she could trace the muscles on his chest.

At the other side of the room, Becker watched, frozen. Finally, something snapped. He stormed across the room and pulled Jess away from Matt. Dragging him out of the chair, he glared at him, breathing heavily. Matt grinned at him.

"Got a problem, mate?"

Becker hit him, sending him flying across the room. Flinging out his hands, Matt grabbed a table and managed to stop himself. Standing up straight, he turned to face Becker and punched him Becker. Becker was expecting it and braced himself, so that when it hit he barely moved. Lashing out, Becker aimed for Matt's face, but missed when Matt ducked. Jess stood to one side, covering herself with her top, watching them fearfully. She knew this was her fault, that she shouldn't have led them both on. Tears started to fall and she worried over one of them getting hurt. The fight was in full flow now, and they were fairly equally matched. Matt had the startings of a black eye while Becker was sporting a split lip and bruised cheek. Shrugging into her shirt, she tried to get them to stop.

"Please!" she begged, but neither would listen to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" someone shouted.

Jess looked past them and saw Abby and Connor standing in the doorway, watching them. Abby stormed over and grabbed Matt, holding him back while Connor dragged Becker away from him.

"I'll bloody kill him," Becker growled, fighting to get away from Connor.

"Abs, I don't know how much longer I can hold him," Connor called over.

"Promise to behave?" she asked Matt, who nodded and simply touched his eye and winced when she let him go. Moving over to Becker, she slapped him. It did nothing, so she slapped him again, harder this time. Shaking his head, he came back to his senses and stopped fighting Connor. He didn't let Becker go, however, but kept hold of him.

"Bastard!" Becker muttered, glaring at Matt.

"What happened?" Abby demanded, looking from one to the other. Matt looked shamefaced, Becker furious. "Well?" Abby could be quite scary when she wanted, and Matt decided to just tell her.

"Becker walked in on me kissing Jess," he said quietly, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Kissing"? Becker exploded. "You weren't just bloody kissing her! You were fucking feeling her up! She's fourteen years younger than you, you dirty bastard!"

Abby sighed and pointed at him. "Shut up," she warned, pointing at Becker. "Becker, just go somewhere. Matt, do the same. _Not_ the same place! Connor, take Jess to the rec room and make her a drink. I'll be back soon, and if you two have been fighting again, you're in deep shit. Get it?" They nodded quietly. "Good. Now scram." Once they'd all gone, she sighed again, before heading over to her new mini. Setting in, she set the sat nav for Matt's flat. It was time to bring Matt back to his senses.

* * *

Pouring a hot chocolate, Connor carried it over to Jess then sat opposite her.

"Sooo," he said, glancing at her. "Matt and Becker, huh? You know, I'd choose Becker, but I'm probably biased 'cause I've known him for longer. Though, you know, Matt's not bad. I mean, it'd be a difficult choice, you know. 'Cause they're both pretty good looking, and both fill the mysterious hot guy slot. Not that I would choose one of them, of course, 'cause I'm not gay. The fact I'm with Abby clarifies that." His voice trailed away at the look Jess was giving him.

"Connor, shut up."

"OK, shutting up now." Connor stared at the floor, trying not to fill the silence with chatter.

"And I'm not choosing either," Jess said, quietly but firmly. "Not until they grow up and realise that fighting over me isn't going to endear either one to me."

Connor winced. _'Unlucky, guys,'_ he thought.

* * *

Slamming the door of the locker room behind him, Becker turned and found himself facing Emily.

"Sorry," he said, moving out of her way, before looking closer. She looked upset. "Are you OK?" he asked, a slight trace of concern entering his voice.

"Apart from discovering that my flatmate is a player, sure, I'm fine," she replied, shrugging. "You? I mean, the bitch he stole was almost your girl, right?"

"Yes, but she's not a bitch. Just gullible. He doesn't love her, he's just convinced that he does."

"Yes, well, making out with someone else's guy doesn't exactly put her in my good books," Emily pointed out.

"You need to move on," Becker told her. "Find yourself someone new. Get over him. He's not worth it. You can do way better than him."

She looked at him and he saw how sad her eyes were. Tears were gathering at the corners of them, and he unconsciously felt himself reach out and brush them away. He froze, then quickly moved his hand and turned away. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to take advantage."

"You didn't," she whispered. Spinning round, he nearly knocked her over she was standing so close. He stared down at her in shock.

"Do you mean...?"

Reaching up, she kissed him. She didn't love him, she knew that, but she needed someone to take her mind off Matt's betrayal. It didn't matter that she was already married, she loved Matt. Or at least, she had. She wasn't sure now. Becker was hurting as well, and he was hot and looked the opposite of Matt – a good thing. _'Lets see how Matt likes it,' _she thought, as Becker deepened the kiss, his need for someone taking over.

Stepping into the corridor and seeing this was just too much for Abby.

"What the hell guys!" she yelled, making them jump apart. "One sec you're going on about how much you hate Matt for stealing Jess away from you, next you're making out with Emily. Who also happens to be to Matt what Jess is to you. Well, that's the last time I ever try and sort anything out here."

Feeling guilt spreading through her, Emily slipped away in search of Matt. Maybe if she saw him and spoke to him, everything could be sorted out.

He was in the armoury, practising with the EMDs.

"Hey," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

He didn't reply. He'd heard Abby's yelling from here and didn't really have anything to say to her.

"You heard then." It wasn't a question. "It's not like you have the right to be mad with me," she said, her voice shaking slightly with emotion. "You weren't exactly faithful yourself."

Matt stared at the floor, gritting his jaw to try and stop himself from snapping at her.

"Say something!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Don't just stand there and try and take the moral side, because in this case there isn't one."

"Becker doesn't want you," Matt said quietly, putting the EMD down. "That whole time he was kissing you, he was imagining you were Jess."

"How would you know?" she asked bitterly. "You weren't there. You can't see inside his head."

"Because he loves Jess. And because I was doing the same earlier, but the other way round." He froze, mentally biting his tongue off for saying such a thing. He listened carefully, heard Emily gasp, and knew that she understood what he meant perfectly.

"Well, I guess it's a pity it's too late," she said coldly. "You've lost your chance with both of us now. Jess won't want anything to do with either of you once she knows the full story, and neither do I. Looks like, for once, Connor is the only one here with any sense when it comes to girls."

"Emily," Matt said quickly, turning round and catching her hands before she could leave. "Don't go."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She could see in his eyes that this was the truth, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that fast.

"Why did you even do it?" she asked, pulling her hands away.

"Because I was jealous," came the reply. "You were married, and I wasn't sure how to flirt with you, or tell you how I felt. Then I saw Jess, and figured I'd practise flirting and see what happened. My Alpha Male mode kicked in when Becker started fighting for her attention as well, and then things got out of control. The rest you know."

"You were jealous of the fact I was married?" she said incredulously. "But I hate my husband! If you'd stuck around for long enough last night, instead of running off sulking, you'd have found that out." Then she realised what he'd said. "Erm, what was that about how you feel?"

Matt's mouth went dry with fear, before he realised that this was probably the last chance he would ever have to tell her. Taking her hands again, he leant forwards and kissed her softly for a second before moving back slightly and looking her in the eye. Guessing what he was going to say, Emily smiled to herself and forgave him everything, knowing that she felt the same about him. _'It really does make us idiots,'_ she thought, knowing that forgiving him would have taken a lot longer if this hadn't been a factor.

Putting his mouth next to her ear, he breathed his reply to her.

"I love you."

* * *

**Just couldn't help putting in the Memily at the end, they are officially one of my favourite couples EVER. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! And also read Kizza is a RIOT's version. Rx**


End file.
